


Word Games

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Impel Down, M/M, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law's newest cellmate is one of the most infuriating people he has ever met, but for some reason, he can't resist indulging him in a game of wits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Games

"So," Sabo started nonchalantly, "how you doing?"

Law glared at him from across the prison cell. "How do you  _think_  I'm doing?"

"Eh." The blond looked around the sixth level of Impel Down, earning scowls from everyone he made eye contact with. "Not so good?"

Law sat back, scowling as well. "No."

Sabo managed to remain quiet for a couple more minutes before he got fidgety. "Hey, wanna play that you-say-a-word-that-starts-with-the-last-letter-of-the-word-I-said game?"

"No," answered Law.

"I'll start. Eggplant."

Law was silent.

"Did you hear me? Eggplant," Sabo said a little louder. " _Eggplant_."

Law didn't say anything.

"Eggplant. Eeeeeegggplannnt. Eggplant! E-G-G-P-L—"

"Tylenol," Law replied gruffly. "Fucking tylenol, okay?"

"Ooh, nice," said Sabo. "Let's see, L… lyre."

"Rhododendron."

"Wrong!" Sabo laughed. His shackles clanged to join the noise. "I said lyre, not liar. L-Y-R-E."

"Fuck you. Elephant."

"Temerity," the blond replied without a pause. "Need me to spell that one, too?"

"What do you think this is, a spelling bee?" Law asked. "Because it's a prison. Ylang-ylang."

"Grievous. And I know it's a prison; why else do you think I'm resorting to playing word games with a sourpuss to keep myself busy?"

Law sneered. " _Scowl_ ," he said pointedly. "Well I can only be glad that you hold me in the highest respect, can't I?"

"Well of course! I don't give respect freely, you know." Sabo leaned back, looking accomplished. "You, my friend, are a smart cookie. Listeria."

"Atrophy." Law glared in such a way that said the word was not merely his turn in the game, but something he wished upon Sabo as well.

"Y… y…"

Law smirked.

"Yawn," Sabo finished.

"Necrosis." Once again, it sounded more like a curse.

"Sycamore."

"Edifice."

"Extrapolate."

"Enamoured."

Sabo smirked. "Are you hinting something? Discussion."

"Narcotic."

"Contour."

"Rhododendron."

Sabo pouted. "You can't use the same word twice!"

"The first time didn't count," Law pointed out. "You said  _lyre_ , remember? Not liar."

Sabo sighed. "I suppose that's fair… Necrophiliac." He said it like an insult, smirking.

"Concussion," Law hissed through his teeth.

"Now?" Sabo asked cheekily.

"Whenever," Law answered, his shackles giving a responding clank.

Sabo thought it over, looking out among the other prisoners. He earned a whole new round of scowls. "Risky…"

"Yes," Law said simply.

"Super!" Sabo grinned.

Law lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup!"

"Please," Law muttered, rolling his eyes.

A sudden bang came from the ceiling. Sabo stood up, his shackles falling to the ground beneath him. Law had to restrain his jaw from dropping.

"That's my ride," Sabo said cheerfully. "Ah, Dragon. He's always on time."

"You…" Law couldn't think of anything adequate to say to that. "…You didn't say anything that starts with E."

Sabo looked down at Law, surprised and amused. Then, "Am I  _erroneous_ ," he said, "in asking you to join me?"

Law gave it a short, silent consideration. "Somehow," he answered, "I think I'm going to say yes."

" _Well_  then." Sabo pulled a key out of his pocket. "Shall we?"

Law smirked. "Let's."


End file.
